diggitwffandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
The Joker is an anarchist, terrorist, and current wreatler in World Wrestling Entertainment. He is a former Million Dollar, Hardcore, WCW, ECW, Intercontinental, Tag Team, and WWE Heavyweight Champion making him one of the most celebrated and decorated fighters in the history of not only the company, but the business itself. 'Heath Ledger Tragedy, and Aftermath' Upon entering the WWE The Joker, real name Jack Napier, met his match and immediate best friend in a likeminded and also rookie fighter, Heath Ledger. Their gimmick, a sort of ying and yang with clowns, became an immediate success as did their skills as a team. They quickly became the Tag Team Champions, winning the Title on several occasions. Upon the end of the first era under new WWE Owners S. Doyle Granger, and S. Allen Christian the team now dubbed The Laughing Fish were readying for their Tag Team Title rematch against 3,000 Miles To Ann Arbor at the Royal Rumble. But that was never to be. On January 18th, just a mere six days before the Rumble, Heath Ledger died tragically via an accidental overdose of sleeping pills. Jack was rocked, as was the WWE Universe as a whole. With the Tag Team Title match put on hold, Jack left the business not only to grieve the loss of his best friend and tag partner but to find someone else to wrestle alongside, finally deciding on Flint Cartwright Aka "Aquaman". The team, dubbing themselves "The Laughing Fish II" was a quick success but fell quickly due to Flint's rampant drug use. 'Singles Fighting, and Championship Success' After the failure of the second team, The Joker decided agaist trying to form another tag team and entered into competition for as many Championships as he could. Winning many, but finding himself falling into obscurity as the new blood of the company began to find their way into the fold. After winning, and quickly losing every title that he could get his hands on, he was banished away into the mediocrity of House Show Events, and other less than extravagant affair. At Wrestlemania IV, he fought against three other fighters to attempt to keep his WWE Career intact in a Fatal Four Way Career Match, which he won. Though winning sparked a bit of confidence in the engine, it wasn't enough and he continued to fight less and less. That was until the most recent of era's. 'WWE Championship Reign' After nearly four years of floating by, barely earning any chance towards "Title Holding", Jack decided to enter a Six Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royale to determine the number one contender against the then new WWE Champion Tim Curry. Winning the Battle Royale, The Joker went on to defeat Curry and win the WWE Championship, his first. The Joker defended the Championship successfully at the King of the Ring, Money in the Bank, Summerslam, and Mind Games: In Your House before finally falling to Iggy Pop in a brutal, and grueling Hell in a Cell Match at Badd Blood: In Your House; Though Iggy's Championship reign was short lived, as The Joker challenged Iggy to an Inferno Match stating, "I may be too injured to beat you in a game of skill, but I can still set your grizzled ass aflame". The Joker retained the Championship with very little fanfare, throwing Iggy through the flames, and simply walking back towards the dressing room. He lost the championship less than a month later when he was defeated yet again by Iggy Pop at the Survivor Series in Montreal, Quebec, Canada.